


Finding Someone Special (Tendou/male reader-OC)

by AlphaBlythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Porn, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBlythe/pseuds/AlphaBlythe
Summary: Tendou Satori always looked in on people from the outside. Meeting one kind stranger as a young boy, then again in his 3rd year changes that. For once, he feels what it's like to be on the inside.Smut with a plot bunny that has a ton of my favorite tropes.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Original Character(s), Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Finding Someone Special (Tendou/male reader-OC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffy_Mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Mermaid/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift to a friend who really loves Tendou. He really inspired me with his OC so I sorta wrote this in 2 days riding a wave of inspiration. Although it does mention some more specific parts of the OC's character, feel free to enjoy this as a male reader insert! Thanks for reading!!

Being lonely is one of the worst heartaches in the world. Life can be hard, harder still when there is no one else to share these struggles with. This is something Tendou was uncomfortably intimate with. He found little solace in volleyball- it seemed fate decided this was the only comfort he would find for most of his adolescence.

But he persisted, focusing on volleyball and the thrill he discovered in defeating his opponents. The name calling… hurt. It hurt. What more can he say about it? It sucks. Yet he grew to accept that as well. If they’re gonna call him a monster, he’d be the scariest nightmare anyone could encounter on the court.

He met someone kind once, in middle school. They played a sport (he wasn’t sure which one, but he had a huge sports bag) and they had been visiting an afterschool practice match with another school. After the match, they came up to him. Straight to him. He wasn’t an afterthought or pitiful extra in that moment.

“You’re an impressive blocker! How long have you been playing?”

It caught him off guard- the genuine interest and non mocking tone. “Since I was a kid.”

The boy smiled wide, using a hand to sweep his medium length hair back, out of his face. “That’s so cool. Most kids can’t commit to just one sport at an early age. I’m guilty as charged of course.”

Tendou looked down, expecting them to go away or maybe pull a 180 and insult him. The moment never came.

“Well, I hope to see you play again some day. I’ll be cheering for you!” He looked up just in time to catch the other boys soft wave before turning away and jogging towards the other team that was departing from the gym. That bag looked heavy.

And so he was stumped. Confused by the interaction, but glad for the experience nonetheless. Imagine having moments like that all the time.

Highschool was cool. He managed to snag a few pals (even if they were all from the team…) and did well academically. He maintained a good ranking in class 2 throughout. He had finally made it to his 3rd year.

Their first english assignment was big, an essay about a short book. They wanted to guage the students and their current knowledge- he understood the drill.

He stood outside of class 1-B the next morning to borrow a copy from the teacher. He had intended to do it after school the previous day, but he had waited too long and everyone was gone.

He slid the door open, walking calmly to the teachers desk, keeping his eyes on the floor. It was quiet in the room, almost silent save for a few students talking softly among themselves. It was early and people were tired.

Tendou looked up to find the desk empty. The teacher wasn’t here yet. The class representative was cleaning the board however, sporting a head of hair that sparked the middle blockers memory.

“Ah, pardon me…” He spoke up, making the student turn to the unfamiliar voice. It was the same boy- the one with the huge sports bag and medium length flowy hair. It was bleached now with awful brown roots but who was he to judge- hair had never been his forte.

“Hey there. Is there someone you’re looking for?”

Same voice too. Same genuine kindess.

“More like a something. You guys have the book we’re supposed to read?”

Their eyes lit up in recognition, and they gave Tendou the same wide smile he remembered. Toothy and happy. “Right! Class 2-A right? You got here just in time, they’re almost all gone.”

Tendou noticed how his hair had partially fallen in his face. Without thinking, he reached up and tucked it behind the representatives ear.

A moment of dead silence, before both boys started to blush. While Tendou’s was a light dusting, the other boys was as red as a stawberry. “Gomenesai… I don’t know what I was thinking just then… I’m really sorry if that was innapropriate.”

The boy gave him a nervous smile, waving both hands in front of him, one holding the chalkboard cleaner. “Ahh no no it’s fine, don’t even worry about it! I’ll uh, get you a copy of that book, yeah?”

Tendou could only nod, watching him walk towards the nearest metal cabinet. He opened it and knelt on one knee to snatch a thin novel from a dwindling stack.He could see the boys hair fall from his ear again, but was quickly tucked back once more. The rep returned, handing it to him. “Just be sure to return it in good condition. Good luck on your essay!”

He whispered a thank you, turning to leave. With his hand on the door handle, he paused. He couldn’t not say something, right? That boy was too familiar. So he caved and turned back.

He was back to thoroughly cleaning the board, shifting his weight to his toes to reach higher. As he stretched, his button up shirt became untucked by just a sliver. Why was Tendou staring?

“Uhm… Do I know you? You seem familiar, but I could be wrong.” He wasn’t.

The boy looked over his shoulder, pausing. Recognition filled his face, smiling as he relaxed onto the heels of his feet. “Yeah, I think so. Don’t you play Volleyball? As a blocker or something?”

Tendou could only nod. “Yep, that’s me. Tendou Satori, Middle blocker.”

The boy grinned. “oh yeah! I saw you at one of your practice games a few years ago. You’ve got a good memory, nice catch! I’m Miyazaki Sōsuke, Right Defenseman."

“Defenseman?” Tendou asked before he could stop himself.

“Hockey.” was the simple answer.

“Right… cool. I didn’t know we had a hockey team.”

“hehe yeah, we get that a lot. There’s actually an Ice rink a 10 minute walk from campus. That’s where we practice after school. Doesn’t get used much besides us.”

Tendou found himself cataloguing every word coming from his mouth, commiting them to memory. The way his voice lilted, the pronunciation of all his words. He could only nod, at a loss for words.

“Nice to see you again, Tendou-san.” Miyazaki bowed deeply, and gave him one last stunning smile before pointing his attention back to the board. 

“Yeah… you too…” Tendou mumbled before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him softly.

What was he supposed to do about these annoying butterflies in his stomach? He usually only liked girls, so this was new to him. Not to mention this newfound knowledge that the first genuinely kind person he had ever met aside from his parents and teachers had gone to Shiratorizawa all this time.

This was an issue to address at another time. Walking back to class before the bell, book tucked safely under his arm.

\------

To his surprise, he wouldn’t have to wait long to see the hockey-playing boy again. Tendou had just gotten changed for practice that very same day, running outside of the gym with an apology thrown over his shoulder to his coach (He had forgotten his sport shoes in his desk). 

There he was, large bag slung across his back. He was scratching the back of his head with one hand, the other stuffed in his pocket. There was a girl in front of him, bowing, holding forward a small gift.

A confession.

Tendou had stopped in his tracks, watching with rapt attention. Miyazaki didn’t seem embarrassed or excited … just apologetic. The courtyard separating them was thankfully dead silent, so he could faintly make out what was said in the following seconds.

“Gomen, I can’t accept your feelings.”

She stood straight very slowly, keeping her eyes on her shoes. “... could you tell me why?”

He stilled at that. She was cute, why didn’t he say yes, Tendou wondered? “Well, you see… I prefer the company of men… I’m really sorry.”

Tendou stilled even more, unwilling to believe his own ears. Was that why he had blushed so heavily earlier? More importantly, why did he care! Why was this information sitting so comfortably in his gut, along with those damned butterflies from their first interaction.

The girl nodded, bowing once more before leaving out through the front gates quickly, nursing the gift in her arms sadly.

Miyazaki lowered his arm slowly, keeping his gaze fixed on the spot where the girl stood. A tense moment passed for them both, before he began turning towards the gates.

He had met Tendous gaze on the way there, pausing. Clearly thinking the interaction and conversation had gone unnoticed by the midle blocker, his arm went up in a big wave. 

“Hey there Tendou-san! It’s nice to see you again!” He spoke in a louder tone, but didn’t yell. 

He found himself waving back softly, sending the Hockey player a quick smile before jogging into the school building, going back to his original task.

What in the world was he getting himself into with these troublesome feelings…

\-----

Once again Tendou saw Miyazaki soon thereafter. One week had passed since he watched that cute girl get rejected, yet he couldn’t focus on anything other than that boys words.

He was walking home after practice, taking a new route for some spice in his routine. He passed an unseeming building, but paused when he heard the sound of something plastic hitting something metal, followed by a few cheers. 

His interest was peaked, so of course he cracked the unlocked door and peered inside.

It was an ice rink.

It was cold.

It had two people practicing on the ice, with more people sitting on benches outside, removing skates or mouthguards.

The two people inside were fast and aggressive, both trying to keep the puck in their possession and out of their goal. Tendou took a few silent steps inside once he saw that familiar head of fluffy half bleached hair. It was Miyazaki Sōsuke and another teammate.

Tendou couldn't stop his grimace when the two collided. He was worried for a split second, but the team members on the sidelines went “Nice check!” so… it was a good thing? It wasn’t a good thing in Volleyball but this was an entirely different sport, so, nice job?

Miyazaki finally hit the puck straight into the net, and was given a firm smack of congrats on the upper back. He didn’t budge, smiling at his teammate. Despite the cold temperature inside the building, Tendou could see the drops of sweat on his temples and neck under the harsh fluorescent lights.

He looked good. Happy.

So he gathered his courage and closed the door behind him, walking softly up to the edge of the waist level barrier separating the ice from the carpet.

“Nice shot, I think. You’re fast on those knife shoes huh.”

Miya turned to him, smiling even wider (if that was possible), skating over to him. Damn was he graceful.

Again with the thoughts. Annoying.

“Tendou-san! What a surprise. Thank you for the praise, I keep my murder boots nice and sharp.” He laughed at his own name for his skates, and Tendou smiled at the way he had followed his Knife-shoes comment up with something even better. "What brings you here?”

“I’m taking a new route home, needed to see some new scenery, doctors orders.” He shoved his hands in his pockets rocking back on his heels.

The hockey player nodded in understanding like a wise sage. “Right, I’m glad you’re following his advice.” He paused, seeming to consider his words, before blurting out “Maybe he could prescribe you a dose of letting me walk you home?”

His hand went to the back of his neck in what Tendou now found to be an endearing habit- nope, he did not just think that about a guy, dammit, shut up brain- and nodded yes before he could stop himself. Again??? Come on brain you’re not helping this at ALL.

“I think I can make time in my busy schedule to take that, sure.”

Miyazaki smiled, looking down and to the side to stop the blush dusting his cheeks.

And once again his hair fell from his ear.

And once again Tendou tucked it back before he could even think.

And, you guessed it, both boys started to blush even harder.

“That sure does bug you, huh?” Miya was trying to play it off and Tendou was so, so thankful for that.

“I’ll wait by the door for you to get changed, don’t keep me waiting too long or I’ll take a dose of disappointment followed by a shot of walking home on my lonesome.”

Miyazaki giggled and Tendou hated the way it made his heart beat a little faster. “Right! That certainly would be a shame. I’ll be right there.”

He sped off towards the exit that lead to the changing rooms, leaving Tendou to scuff his shoe against the carpet once or twice before sitting by the door.

Miyazaki emerged in his school uniform, without the tie or blazer. In fact, 2 of his top buttons were undone and Tendou hated how much he relished in the change.

“You aren’t cold?” He asked from under his yellow scarf. The other boy gave him a teasing smirk.

“Are you really asking me that? C’mon now. I play in the cold for fun.” He chuckled.

A few of the other boys passed by them in a group, saying their goodbyes. One young boy, probably a first year, bowed. “I can’t wait for more of your guidance, Captain-sama!”

Miya waved him off with a smile. “I told you not to call me that, Miyazaki-san is fine. I’ll see you later.” And right before he crossed the threshold of the exit, he added, “And remember to do your homework! Keep on top of those grades, yeah?”

Tendou observed the interaction with a small smile, standing after the door shut behind the young boy. “Captain?” was all he needed to say.

“Thats me! What of it?” He playfully shoved the other boys shoulder before opening the door. “Let’s go before it gets dark.”

Tendou hated how he didn’t hate walking besides the shorter boy. He wasn’t even that short at about 180cm, but the middle blocker was taller by a handful of centimeters. The walk was quiet, but not the suffocating kind. The kind of silence you fall into comfortably, like dropping into a soft bed after a long day.

It was only after they were on his street that Miya really processed where he was, stopping in his tracks.

“Don’t mess with me dude, who told you where I live? You’re pranking me, so where are the cameras?”

Tendou stopped mid stride, stunned. He couldn’t even bring himself to respond, short circuiting at this information. Miya skipped to his front, spinning swiftly on one foot to stand in front of and face the volleyball player. “Fess up dude. Was it Ushijima-San?”

He fixed his stance, shoving his hands in his pockets and relaxing his posture. “What are you on about? This is my street. How do you know Wakatoshi-kun?”

Now they both just looked confused and out of their element. “Huh? But I’ve never seen you here before and I’ve lived here my entire life. Ushijima-san knows every sports team captain.”

“I’ve never seen you either, and I moved here when I was pretty young. “

Now they both stood in stunned silence. The moment was tense, but then it was over as quickly as it started.

"Huh… Well you gotta let me finish walking you home like I said I would."

Tendou nodded, thanking whatever god that he had decided to pepper in this new route to his routine. 

Once he reached his front door he blatantly ignored the instinct to invite him inside. Even if he did, he'd invite him inside for what exactly?

Miya smiled- the kind that was sweet and reserved, saved for this experience between the two of them. Tendou heard more than felt his sharp intake of air. 

"We live in a small world don't we? I hope we can be friends from now on, Tendou-san." He tucked his loose hair behind his ears and the other boy lamented how he had wanted to be the one to do that. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he craved to card his fingers through those locks. Which was gay. Insanely gay. What did he say again? Oh yeah.

"Friends? You really want to be friends with me?" Tendou couldn't help but verbalize his doubt. A lifetime of being bullied and or ignored off the court will do that to you.

"Yeah!! Of course I do! I wanted to be your friend back in middle school but the whole 'we attend different places of learning' thing sorta got in the way. And now that I know we're practically neighbors why wouldn't I!!"

He was so cheery and excited… Tendou adored it. "Right, okay… yeah I would like that a whole bunch. " He felt out of his normal element around Miya. His laid back and sardonic attitude clashed with the nervousness and excitement he felt simply being around the hockey player. 

Another still moment- a second where they were suddenly standing too close, blinking too slow, breathing too hot. And again it was over before either one realized it was happening. "Then I guess… I'll catch you later. Don't be a stranger now!" He smiled once again before walking away. 

Later that night, laying in bed with his damp flattened hair with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he reveling in the cold breeze of his oscillating fan. The soft whir kept his mind empty for a few minutes before thoughts began creeping in and setting up camp inside his consciousness. 

At first they were questions. Why do you like him so much so fast? Are you into guys? What's going on with you?

And he had no answers. He wished he did. 

Then he gave up questioning it and just accepted it. I guess he is cute. Plus he's fit. Not to mention that smile. 

Those thoughts were okay. I mean, those are normally the things he looks for in girls but if a guy can pull off the same thing…

Now is when his thoughts turned sour. I wonder what he looked like getting changed after practice, pulling off that sweaty practice jersey. Did the cloth stick to his skin before releasing its grasp? How shiny was the skin covering his pecs before he buttoned his school shirt up over top his muscles? He's gotta be muscly, doing all that cardio and 'body checking' other players like that. 

What Tendou would give to get the chance to check his body.

This was the thought that crossed the line. Picturing his new friends slowly flexing muscles as he did something as average as change his clothes shouldn't be enough to arouse him. Wait, was he seriously getting turned on??

The tightness in his firmly tucked towel told him yes. 

He wanted it to go away. He tried ignoring it. Tried willing and praying it away. 

But then the thought of pressing his bare chest against Miyazakis exposed back after practice in the locker room… pushing him gently against the metal, holding his hips, tasting the skin on his shoulder…

That thought made his erection impossible to ignore.

So he rolled himself up in the sheet on his bed, burying his face into one of his pillows, and glided a hand down his skin to his midsection.

Should he feel guilty? Should he care if he did? Was this wrong?

The questions evaporated once he wrapped his lithe fingers around the head of his cock. So what if it is wrong, it felt good.

The slow stroke down to the base lit him up like a firework, and another thought appeared. A thought that he would now cling to for the remainder of his private pleasuring.

Sitting in an empty classroom, in an empty desk, with the sun setting behind him. Miya leaning over him, one hand resting on Tendous knee, the other… his face tucked into the crook of his neck. He was smiling into the volleyball players skin, peppering him with kisses as the hand not holding his weight pulled up and down his member with no apparent urgency.

He shuddered in his bed, stroking faster and tightening his grip slightly. What was this boy doing to him that he could be undone so fast? 

Granted he had no previous experience… regardless…

Then his imagination shifted, taking a darker turn where Miya started to get down on his knees. Just the thought of seeing that blushing face with an open and inviting mouth… that was enough.

He rubbed circles on the head of his cock with his thumb as he finished, riding the pleasure until he felt drained.

Good thing he was wearing a towel.

\----

Tendou continued to grapple with the guilt for a few days before dismissing it. He was young. He was horny. He was a boy in his prime.

It wasn't any deeper than that, surely.

The two boys continued to talk when they stumbled upon each other at school- sometimes Tendou even stayed at the gym later than usual so that he could "bump" into Miyazaki on his way home.

He had since learned that his house was three doors down and across the street. He knew that because Miya invited him in to study English when Tendou complained that his teacher was piling on the work.

Being inside the sweet boys home was a test of strength. No one was home, his room smelled like cinnamon, and his plant loving decor hit him somewhere special.

They sat in his room, Miya at the foot of his bed, legs crossed, while Tendou sat at his desk, trying to listen to what the hockey player was explaining. He couldn't focus, not when Miyazaki's sweater was big and loose, pulling down further on one toned shoulder than the other. 

The thought of sliding his hands up and into the warmth the sweater beckoned with was enough to send him to the bathroom to quickly deal with his emerging problem.

His bathroom was fitting too, clean and sparsely decorated, yet shining with personality.

Now they had been friends for a month. Tendou kept telling him that all his friends call him Satori-kun, but he just laughed and said "Alright Tendou-kun." If that was the best he would get out of him, so be it.

He did, however, love the way the smaller boys ears tinted pink when he would greet him with a sung "Sōsuuuuke-kuuun". It was his favorite thing.

Things got a little sappy one late day after school. They had both been even more worn out by sports than usual, not to mention the sun was setting even faster these days. They were both tired, plain and simple. 

They stood at Sōsuke's door, neither wanting to be alone. His parents worked late often. Tendou cleared his throat before speaking.

"This past month of knowing you and being your friend have been so fun. I for one am looking forward to the rest of our friendship."

Sōsuke smiled before it turned… pained? "Yeah, it's a great friendship…." Tendou tilted his head at his expression.

"What's the matter? That expression doesn't suit you Sōsuke-kun."

The hockey captain clasped his hands behind him, scuffing one of his shoes against the concrete path, looking down. "Can I tell you something?" he seemed serious.

Tendou tried to lighten to mood. "You could say you killed someone and I wouldn't bat an eye." Miya gave a reserved giggle and smiled.

"Heres the thing…"

A million doubts flashed through his head. Did he not want to be friends anymore? Has this been a one sided pity friendship the whole time? He hated his guts didn't he? Was he gonna call him the guess monster, laugh in his face, and slam his front door behind him?

"I like you alot, Satori-kun… a LOT. More than friendship, even. The way you joke around and make me smile, the way you play and study and try your best in everything, the sparkle in your eye when you snatch something out of my bento… I like you, I really, really do. Now uhm, if you do'nt like men, or even if you don't like me, I would completely totally 100% understand! You could walk away right now and never talk to me again or just ignore I ever said this and we could keep being friends. I just… needed to get this off my chest. Not to mention that sometimes I get this vibe from you that you like me too? I mean I can't know for sure, it just feels like it, so I'm taking this big leap of faith because of it and I-"

Tendou couldn't move until Sōsuke started rambling there at the end. He heard enough. Placing both hands on his shoulders, he didn't even think before pulling him roughly to his chest, nuzzling his cheek on the side of the shorter boys head.

Sōsuke was rigid, breathing softly on Tendou's neck, before hesitantly wrapping his own arms around the middle blockers torso. It took a second but he relaxed completely, nuzzling into the taller boy. "Is that… a yes? Do you accept me and my feelings?"

God, Tendou could just cry. 

He pulled back from the hug, using one hand to hold the captain's cheek. They both stopped breathing for the smallest second, until Tendou pressed their lips together with a gentleness he didn't even know he had.

He tasted like that watermelon gum he always chewed to get the taste of his plastic mouthguard out. Not to mention his lips were moisturized with strawberry chapstick that Tendou always watched him apply. (Why are you even worried about chapped lips? He had asked once.)

He became nervous, self criticizing the sugary bread he had leaving practice and his disregard of using chapstick. 

But it faded away when the other boy melted into his arms, pressing up into him eagerly. 

The sweet kiss turned desperate in a few short seconds. Tendous arms slid down to his waist, holding him tight and dipping him down a little to get more, get closer. (He always made fun of kissing movie scenes like this, yet here he was.) 

The captain slid his arms up and around his neck, a few of his fingers playing absently with the baby hairs at the back of his neck. 

Neither wanted to pull away, caught up in the moment of bliss as the streetlamps turned on and the stars began to shine.

But they did pull away to breathe, both males feeling hot despite the cold of the moon. 

"Do you… want to come in, Satori?"

The way he whispered his name sent goosebumps up the back of his upper arms. That tone was full of want, full of need, and Tendou wondered how he ever found any slutty porn actress arousing.

He could only nod eagerly, still at a loss for words from his heartfelt confession earlier. It seemed as though neither boy was tired enough not to want something more.

Sōsuke turned away, stepping right up to the door, hurriedly fiddling with his keys. Tendou also stepped forward, slowly placing his hands on the smaller boys hips, pressing up against him… pressing him against the door kissing and nipping at his neck.

This was oddly familiar, and he loved the feeling.

He could feel the heat on the boys skin, heard his struggling breath. Finally the door was open, and they both stepped inside. Tendou shut the door behind him with one hand, deftly turning the lock without looking, and dropped his school bags on the floor. Sōsuke did the same, slipping off his shoes, and turning back to the taller male.

He seemed to pause, thinking about something, before caressing a hand over his shoulder, down his chest, stopping with his fingertips at his stomach. "You're… are you sure about this? I don't mean to rush this at all, since I really like you and I want this to be more than just a temporary thing…"

Tendou could only chuckle. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't sure. I'm not normally into men, but you… you're so handsome and cheerful and I find myself thinking of you when I shouldn't."

Sōsuke smiled, stepping backwards up into the entryway and staring expectantly. "Well, I wouldn't mind showing you what I think of, late at night…"

He shuddered at this, nearly tripping himself taking off his shoes in a hurry. Sōsuke walked slowly towards the living room as if he hadn't just lit the fire inside of Tendou. When the middle blocker met him in front of the couch that he had previously sat on for Tea before studying, the shorter male wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him softly for another kiss.

He could kiss him all day and never bore, never tire of the feeling. He felt himself being guided to sit, and couldn't stifle his groan when the hockey captain straddled him, resting his weight on him like he always belonged in his lap.

The weight was delicious. The way they were so close yet not close enough was delicious. This whole night was just… magnificent.

But then he rolled his hips, bringing the tall boys attention to how he felt his plaid school trousers tighten. It was almost pathetic how fast he became aroused for this cheerful boy. "Not to sound like a pathetic gay or anything, but when I watched you back in middleschool… I couldn't help reliving every one of your blocks later that night in bed. I found myself hopelessly turned on by the power you held on the court, how you seemed impossible to beat."

This time Tendou really couldn't stop his groan. "Feeling that power on the court is even better if you can believe it." He found himself panting, focusing all of his attention on the paced rocking motion Sōsuke was teasing him with. 

Then the hockey captain rocked forward harshly, nipping the skin on his neck, tugging Tendous blazer off his shoulders. And that was, apparently, enough. Satori whined in a way that was almost feminine, breathing heavily as Sōsuke rubbed him through a very fast climax. 

They both stilled when they realized what happened. "God, S-sorry, fuck I usually dont cum that fast, fucking embarrassing…" Tendou felt like he could just be swallowed up by guilt and self-loathing. He just had to go and ruin his chances by being an over excited virgin.

But maybe his chances weren't ruined. Sōsuke giggled softly, kissing up his neck to his cheek and then to his lips. They sat there in each others arms for a few minutes, sharing innocent kisses. Any doubt Tendou had felt was gone, smothered into nothingness by the caring affection of the boy sitting in his lap.

"Do I excite you that much?" He asked between kisses. He could only mumble a yes in response. "I'd be a little put off if I didn't … so I'll take it as a compliment and hope that you have enough in you for another, hopefully longer, round."

This had to be a sin, how fast he was turned back on by his words. "For you, anything." 

Sōsuke began unbuttoning his own shirt, teasing the taller male with the way his deft fingers flitted across the pressed linen. "Then maybe… we can pick up right where we left off?"

How could Tendou say no?

With both shirts and blazers discarded, they both seemed to pause and their belt buckles.

"We're both… inexperienced… right?" The middle blocker asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are…" was the quiet response.

So Tendou took the initiative, leaving a trail of soft kisses across Sōsuke's shoulder, helping him undo and shimmy his pants down. His fingers brushed against the tent in the smaller boys boxers and felt his mouth dry, like he desperately needed something to drink and Miyazaki was a tall, cold glass of water.

He stood, dropping his pants and kicking them off his ankles, watching with lidded eyes as Satori undid and took off his own, discarding them in much of the same manner. Tendou wanted to be on top of him, like in the daydream that started this whole mess. So when he sat in his lap again, the middle blocker placed one hand on his upper back and one on his hip, leading him to lay across the couch

Neither had any words in this moment, breathing heavily at how their clothed erections bumped together on accident. Both wanted more, yet were completely unsure of what to do. So once again, Tendou took the lead.

Two fingers slipped into the captain's boxers, tugging them down to free his unattended length. Sōsuke breathed a sigh of relief at the cool air. He reached an arm up, messing with a side tables small drawer, struggling to pull it open and find something inside. Tendou reached his mirrored arm up, finding it easier to reach inside, fingertips brushing against a small, cool, plastic tube. He took a guess that this was what he was looking for, and placed it in the other boys palm. "This what you're lookin for?"

Sōsuke blushed as if he wasn't almost entirely naked in front of him. "Don't… don't ask how I know this is here, don't tease me about it…"

So he was right. He could guess at what the bottle contained, but busied his lips giving the smaller boy kisses and gentle bites along his neck. 

Tendou slowly slid the captains boxers further down, glad for the way he lifted his hips to help in their removal. He sat up, pulling them off Sōsuke’s ankles, dropping them carelessly on the ground. Seeing him exposed like this…

Nothing could be more erotic in his opinion.

A hand grasped his, pulling him back down into a rough kiss. Every kiss that the small boy saw fit to bestow upon him was more than he could have ever asked for. While one forearm held him up next to Sōsuke’s head, the other hand fell to his waist (He was starting to depend on the feeling of his hip under his palm.)

The very same hand inched towards the freed member, wrapping slowly around the base. They both found it hard to breathe, but for different reasons. Miyazaki relished in the way Tendou held him firmly in his hand, while the latter could only think of how perfect he felt. All of him was perfect, at least to him. 

Although he may not have been with any girls or boys sexually, he figured… he knew what HE liked, so it couldn’t be difficult to figure it out.

“Please… more, Satori-kun… I really, really need more.”

“Say less, Sōsuke…”

His strokes were tempered in speed, but not lacking in skill. Every time he reached the top, he swiped his thumb across the head, and Miya seemed to really enjoy it, if his breathy moans were any indicator. Tendou guessed right- it was easy to please another man.

Sōsuke wanted more, sliding his hands down Tendou’s sides, pushing down his tight briefs. One hand went around his member, just to get a feel for it, and he gasped at the feeling of a heavy, lengthy cock.

“How did you hide this from me? You’re so big… I need it inside me soon…” He paused, and Tendou smirked. What a way to boost his ego. It even seemed like Miyazaki hadn’t intended to verbalize that thought, but the taller male was glad that he had.

“Like I said earlier, anything for you.” He pulled his hand free from Sōsuke’s needy cock, relishing in the whine he gave at the lack of contact. Grabbing the small bottle, taking a quick peek at the label, (god of course it was strawberry flavored…) he placed a small amount on his first two finger tips, using his thumb to rub it between the two. Then it wasn’t hard to guess where those fingers were headed. Miyazaki seemed embarrassed, covering his face with both arms, yet unable to stop the arching of his back at the gentle prodding. 

It was just two, slow fingers at first. People usually prepared for this sort of thing, right? Then, once the tight muscle seemed to comfortably form around those, he added another, enjoying the smooth glide in and out. It was absolutely indecent, the soft squelching… He wanted more, and the heat of his erection agreed with him. 

“Can I… get started? You’re so tight…” Tendou found himself lacking a verbal filter, making Sōsuke whine once again. He would file that desperate unintended noise away for later.

The smaller male finally nodded, wrapping both arms around his neck, pulling him in for a needy kiss. This was the moment then, wasn’t it?

His fingers left his entrance, wrapping around his own aching member, giving it one or two strokes to relieve some pressure. When the tip pushed against the thoroughly lubed ring of muscle, both shuddered in unison. 

The push was slow, antagonizing but necessary. Sōsuke couldn’t even continue his ministrations, arms tightening their hold and jaw clenching shut, eyes fluttering closed. “Hhhah, fuck… Yes, Satori.”

Finally to the hilt, he paused for them both to catch their breath. He was tight, even after the earlier spreading. It surrounded him with a searing heat, and he loved it. Loved it more than winning a game or crushing someone’s spirit.

“Go ahead, move those perfect hips…” Every filthy word that fell from Sōsuke’s lips became committed to Tendous memory. He would oblige to any request from this beautiful, sweet boy.

His thrusts were shallow, almost unsure, for a minute. It was only until Miyazaki raised his legs up, locking his ankles behind Tendous waist that he felt himself fall even deeper. Now he really couldn’t hold back, setting an instinctually punishing pace that left both men struggling to breathe. Tendou would curse softly, while Sōsuke blessed him with a myriad of needy noises.

This lasted forever and simultaneously not long enough. He knew he would be done soon, and worried for the boy below him. A shaky hand that had held his hips still grabbed his dick desperately, tugging with no skill or pace. 

But it seemed that was all Sōsuke needed to push him over the edge, listening to his final moans, ejaculating onto his own stomach. This was accompanied by a harsh clench that also allowed Tendou to finish a handful of seconds later, burrying himself as deep as possible as he experienced his second orgasm of the night.

Both boys struggled to catch their breath. Satori finally lifted his head from where it was tucked into the smaller boys neck, looking upon his wrecked face. Red bruised lips, messy hair, and the smallest gathering of tears at the outer corners of his eyes. Tendou probably didn’t look too far off from the sight before him. The moment was so secret, so insanely intimate. He kissed away an unintentional tear that started to fall, running his tongue over his lower lip to savor the slightly salty flavor.

Sōsuke sighed, gazing at him with a look that could only be described as pure and unfiltered love and care.

Tendou really didn’t want to cry, didn’t want to end this night on a sad note. So he busied himself with pulling out and cleaning the smaller boy off with his own briefs (He’d throw them in the wash when he got home.)

“Thank you… Thank you, thank you, thank you so so much… This was amazing, you’re amazing.” 

Tendou chuckled at how he couldn’t find any other words, nodding. “That was supposed to be my line. You’re so stunning and I fell for you so quickly…” They both smiled. Maybe it was meant to be a passing moment, but it felt like Tendou was being handed the entire world as he looked upon his loving expression. “So… What happens now?"

Sōsuke seemed to still, scooting back and up to sit, covering most of his chest and spent cock with Tendous blazer (He wrote his name on the tag so it wouldn’t get mixed up during volleyball) “Well, you know my feelings, and you obviously accepted, so… whatever you want, I’ll take what I can get.”

Something flashed over his face, something akin to insecurity? Uncertainty? Tendou couldn’t have this stunning boy feeling doubtful.

One kiss on his nose, one on his chin, finally landing on his lips. “I want you to only look at me, to think of me, to love me. Does that tell you what I want?” Sōsuke looked like he could cry.

“Yeah, it does.. I’d like to call you mine as well.”

“Then it’s settled.” Satori smiled, leaning back, drinking in this flustered, vulnerable looking hockey player.

\-----

Getting dressed and going home took forever- neither wanted to stop sharing kisses and teasing touches. But now it was the next day. They hadn’t shared many texts before now, but Tendou couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off his face as he walked to school, reading all the texts he had recieved after going to bed . Who would have pegged Sōsuke as the kind to go on and on over text.

He heard faint steps- someone was jogging towards him. All he had to do was turn his head, and he saw the boy that was, just last night, splayed needily beneath him. Maybe he had dreamt about it that very night, so what?

The captain finally slowed down, stopping right besides Tendou, fiddling with the strap of his bag with both hands. “Good morning, Satori.”

The middle blocker smirked, placing the hand not holding his phone against his cheek, leaning in close but not close enough. He stoped just before their lips got the chance to brush. “It certainly is a good morning, Sō-su-ke~.” And with that he pulled back, chuckling at the pout Miyazaki now sported.

They walked together in comfortable, early morning silence, The shorter male still fiddling with his bag strap. Tendou didn’t need to say anything, wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling him flush to his side. Sōsuke smiled to himself, cautiously tucking his pinky into Satori’s front pocket. It was a nice way to be close without airing all their business out to anyone passing by.

It wasn’t until he sat in his desk after teasing Miyazaki all throughout lunch that he realised something- He wasn’t lonely anymore. There wasn’t a stifling darkness surrounding his heart.

This was the best gift he could ever ask for.


End file.
